The Dramatic Valentine's Day
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: Sollux is asked on a date for Terezi and Karkat is jealous... What will happen    Review and I'll contuine!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this and my beta can do the work later, I have had enough stress on her XD **

**so if there is any gramatical issues PLEASE don't pick them out, I worked hard on this! **

**I know its OOC and I know I got some things wrong but I really worked hard! So please enjoy~ :D**

* * *

><p>Today was a boring day just walking about in the troll arena just trolling about until I got a message on my computer. I had seen it was from Terezi so I took a look at it. It amazed me that the blind troll could type so well and knows what a message says.<p>

"H3LLO SOLLUX, WOULD YOU L1K3 TO GO ON 4 D4T3 FOR V4L3NT1N3'S D4Y?"

I looked the message over. Was Terezi, the troll I was madly in love with, asking ME on a date?

I sent a message back, "Y0u're a2kiing me?"

She sent a sassy message back, "N4H STUPID, K4RK3LS, Y3S YOU."

I giggled a little.

I saw Eridan look at my screen and laugh. Man, he knew how to take a smile off your face. "Eridan, you idiot go away." I said glaring at him, he smirked as usual and walked off.

I sent Terezi another message "What tiime?"

About a minute she sent a reply "M4YB3 6?"

I did a small fist pump "Alriighty 6 iit ii2"

I signed out, and walked off I saw Nepeta play with yarn while Equius watched her. And then Gamzee and Travous drinking Faygo throwing "sick" rhymes.

As I walked to my room and sit I decided to ask Karkat to join me in some video game playing. He said yes and we began playing.

"So how wasth your day?" I ask

"Pretty okay, Nepeta keeps stalking, you?" He said boringly

"Good, going on a date with Terzthei." I said blushing yellow a little

"You're what!" Karkat said, a hint of anger hiding in his voice

"Well she asked me." I said plainly

"Sollux, I don't give two craps if she asked, I am in LOVE with her." He said standing up throwing the controller down. I heard a sound of pain in his voice, the sound of which when you hold back tears, this was definitely the side of Karkat I don't think anyone has seen which means I must have REALLY done something.

"Dude, I'm sorrthy I didn't mean too, and I already thsaid yesth, I really am sorrthy." I meant it too. I just didn't know if he had feelings for someone, I mean, he rarely shows it.

"Whatever, just don't you DARE come talking to me when you two are close and are in love." He spat with venom and got up and left

I didn't know what to do now…. I fell so guilty but its too late. I already said yes to Terezi I just can't go back and say no, I mean I can but it wouldn't be right.

So, after the long dramatic moment I decided to take a nap. A long nap to rest my aching head.

I got into my covers and fell instantly asleep.

It was about five o'clock when I woke up to Gamzee right in my face, his breath rank of Faygo "Good morning beautiful!" He said "Dude, itths freakin' fivthe o'clock, and what are you doing in my room!" I yelled "I don't know, I'm bored." He said and shrugged. I sighed and got up and stretched I decided to walk around for a bit. As I walked everything was still its normal self, except for Gamzee cause he was right behind me.

I walked some more and decided to log in and troll

I got about 5,000 messages as soon as I logged on; most of it was about me and Terezi's date tonight. I sighed and now thought getting on here might have been a bad idea so I sat idly until I felt hands come on my shoulder and it shook me alittle "Boo!" I heard the feminine voice say, I turned around "Terezi, I thought I wasth sthupposed to sthee you at 6?"

"I just felt like seeing you." I blushed deeply yellow at that, I saw her razor toothy smile "I smell you blushing." I smiled, holding back the urge to kiss her but out of the corner of my eye I saw him.

Karkat.

And he didn't look too happy. I knew he would still be mad and pained at the thought of the person he was deeply in love to be with someone else but I can't say much because I knew I would be too. But, I loved Terezi too. Gog, this is so dramatic. "Sollux?" I heard Terezi say worriedly, I guess she could smell the stress I was in, maybe. "I'm fine, don't worry sthweetie." Oh crap, I did not just say that, I saw Terezi's blush, the sweet cuteness of it, and the small giggle. "Hehe, its cute when you call me sweetie." I smiled "Maybe we should just cancel the date and just hang in your room." She said, I gulped at that, Karkat would not be too happy if this happened, me and Terezi going up to my room. Alone. He'd get the wrong idea of what I was doing.

I sighed, "I guess." She smiled and before I knew it, I guess I blacked out because, when I gained back my senses I was grasping Terezi and kissing her on the lips.

Man… Karkat is going to kick my butt.

**Reviews and I'll continue it! ~ *hands cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like wirting another chapter :D I worked hard and this is a WAY shorter chapter O3O' **

**Anyways enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it; I was kissing her, Terezi… The troll of my life… I think I'm developing human love inside of me because whatever it was not normal troll love. I could then hear Karkat in the corner of the room cursing and yelling but it soon faded meaning he ran off.<p>

I pulled away as fast as I could. Her razor toothy smile was showing following a cute little giggle "I never knew you were such a cutie" She said, a deep teal coming across her face.

And before I knew it she cupped my face with her hands and I thought she was going to kiss me again but instead licked my cheek. Normally if any other troll did this I would smack them but this was how Terezi did things due to her blindness.

"You taste like honey" she said slyly, and at that I did a small fist pump. I tasted like my favorite thing from my favorite animal, bees. Don't ask why I like them; I always thought they were cool.

And while I was in my train of thought, I got shaken a little by Terezi's hug. I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. And before I knew it, I heard a bunch of giggles coming the computers. "Oh, I didn't know you were already that close!" Eridan said, being smart-alecky

"Shut up, Eridan" I shot at him and he smirked and walked off again like last time when he snooped at my computer screen.

"Come on Terezi, let's go to my room." I said picking her up bridal style as we transported to my room.

As we got there I opened the door and sat her on the bed. She looked up at me with her sweet, blind eyes. I moved the hair out of her bangs and she giggled. I went up to the door and closed it. As I walked back I looked at my night stand to see what looked like a stuffed dragon thing with a big pretty bow on it. I guess she has someone write "Happy Valentine's Day" on it because the handwriting looked very pretty, probably Vriska.

I felt bad because I didn't have anything in return… Unless…

"Aright, would you like to know your presthent?" I said.

"Sure!" Terezi said cheerfully.

I kissed her and held her tightly to me. We weren't going too fast; we were making up for lost time. She loved me, and I loved her. But so did Karkat. No! Get him out of your mind! You have her now, she's all yours… Even if he was your best friend, and this was hurting him deeply. I focused back to Terezi and kept kissing her. She pulled my hair a little and then we pulled apart. I looked back up her and she cuddled me. I pulled the covers over her and she smiled and she looked tired.

I looked at her and she fell asleep. I smiled and thought to myself "I'm sorry Karkat, but she's mine now." And I watched her sleep and played with her hair and kissed the top of her head and she did a quite little snore.

I giggled a little at it and then whispered "I love you, Terezi." And we both fell asleep.

**Review! *hands cake* and I'll put more! **


End file.
